Lo que saben
by mitsu-chan-R27
Summary: En realidad, ellos saben mucho más sobre el uno y el otro, de lo que la gente piensa. 2700. Un poco de la UA. TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA


**Lo que saben**

**Autora: **MyHobbyIsRunFronToRealitty

**Traducción: **Mitsu-chan-27

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenece, es de Akira Amamo, y el fic le pertenece a MyHobbyIsRunFronToRealitty, yo solo lo traduje.

**Summary****:** En realidad, ellos saben mucho más sobre el uno y el otro, de lo que la gente piensa. 2700. Un poco de la UA.

**N/A: **Bien, ya que mi otra historia de 2700, el horizonte, no es tan popular y me encanta la pareja, aquí hay otra de un solo disparo.

* * *

><p>Tsuna tenía ocho años cuando se le asignó un amigo por correspondencia en Shimon. El recuerda escribir con un lápiz de color naranja y decirle a su nuevo amigo todo acerca de cómo obtuvo el nombre de Dame-Tsuna.<p>

Después de enviarlo, se arrepintió por completo y estaba seguro de que no tendría respuesta.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando recibió una carta escrita con marcador naranja de Enma Kozato, conocido como Perdedor-Enma.

El proyecto de correspondencia terminaba en unos meses, pero los dos siguieron escribiéndose en cartas con marcador o crayón naranja. Cuando ambos crecieron, se intercambiaron emails también.

Tsuna nunca se lo dijo a nadie, excepto a Enma, pero una vez fue apuñalado en un caso de intimidación. Entonces Enma le mando un link de una página de artículos de salud sobre cómo tratar cortes largos y poco profundos. Desde ese momento Tsuna supo que podía confiar en Enma con todo su corazón siempre.

Cuando los libros de Enma eran rotos por otros estudiantes, Tsuna le mandaba libros, que se las arregló para comprar por internet para la educación de alumnos de Shimon. Solo tres días después Enma se dio cuenta que ellos no que comunicaban de otro formas que no fueran emails.

Cuando ambos chicos cumplieron trece, Nana le dio permiso a Tsuna para usar dos semanas de sus vacaciones de verano en Shimon y ellos se conocieron cara a cara por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Tsuna nunca se imaginó que un chico pudiera tener tan interesantes ojos, y Enma nunca se imaginó que alguien pudiera tener un pelo que desafiada de esa forma la gravedad.

Cuando en Shimon, Tsuna comprendió que los matones de ahí eran mucho más peores que los de Namimori. Durante su estancia, descubrió que los mejores lugares para esconderse eran en el baño de la biblioteca pública en la zona aislada del parque detrás de los arbustos espinosos y arboles. Y Enma aprendió que esconderse de los matones era más divertido con un amigo allí.

Tsuna conoció a los hermanos y a las hermanas adoptivas de Enma y estos asumieron automáticamente que eran novios y que Enma no decía nada por alguna razón y tuvo la suerte de ser hijo único.

Enma solo decidió que si Koyo; hermano o no; los encerraba a él y a Tsuna en el baño mientras de duchaban, _una vez más._ Enma sacaría su modo jefe de la que, incluso la Familia Gigue no querría presenciar.

Gokudera fue el primero en salir; de la familia de Tsuna; para conocer a Enma. Él lo fulminaba, pero dio respuestas generosas por amor a su jefe, pero una en cuanto Tsuna paso al baño; amenazo a Enma con cortar sus testículos y metérselos por el culo con un paquete de dinamita si llegaba a lastimas al castaño. Enma le respondió que le obligaría a tragar un cartucho de dinamita y dejar su pelo, pantalones y lengua en llamas si él lastimaba a Tsuna.

Esa fue (tal vez) la primera vez que Gokudera Hayato respetara a alguien que no fuera Tsuna.

Cuando Yamamoto conoció a Enma, estaba en un turno en Takesushi. Se enteró de que a pesar que el chico era tan flaco como Tsuna, tenía un agujero negro por estomago y podía respirar sobre un plato entero de sushi y pedir más en segundos. A Enma le gustaba las huevas de salmón, tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto vieron como el pelirrojo devoraba completamente su comida.

A Enma le gustaba comer los buñuelos de crema de Namimori y a Tsuna le gustaba los panes de leche y frutilla de Shimon. Cuando uno de ellos quería visitar al otro, ellos traían montones del horneado favorito del otro.

Nana conoció a Enma en varias ocasiones. Él le recordaba tanto a su propio Tsu-kun que no podía evitar mirar al En-kun de la misma forma. Ella creía que aunque "sus chicos" eran unos _Buenos-Para-Nada; _sabia que ellos llegarían a ser personas exitosas y de buen corazón.

Iemitsu conoció a Enma una vez. Sus fuentes le contaron sobre el amigo por correspondencia de su hijo; y se detuvo en Shimon antes de dejar Japón y regresar a Italia. Vio a alguien que era casi como un reflejo de su propio hijo en todos los aspectos personales, cayendo a falta de habilidades manuales y caminando. Aunque no pudo ayudar, se sintió agradecido de que Enma siguiera siendo un leal y buen amigo para su _Bueno-Para-Nada_ hijo.

Cuando Reborn se enteró de la relación (platónica) entre Tsuna y Enma, sonrió y pensó que era algo bueno que los lazos entre Vongola y Shimon siguieran siendo fuertes.

(Por supuesto, Reborn podría haber echado un pequeño vistazo a algunos archivos clasificados de Vongola, pero nada que Nono no pudiera pasar por alto).

Dentro de la familia de Tsuna, sin contar al propio decimo, quien más le agradaba a Enma era Chrome. Ella nunca se quejaba de que el era tranquilo y podía relatarle sobre su vida como Nagi (eventualmente se lo contó).

Claro, ella fue una de las primeras personas en descubrir que el Decimo Shimon era homosexual y confiaba que guardaba silencio al respecto.

(Casualmente, uno de los guardianes que menos le gustaba de Tsuna, era Rokudo Mukuro, a pesar de ser la otra mitad del anillo de la niebla; junto a Hibari Kyouya, el Guardián de la Nube, a quien Enma trata de evitar a toda costa).

Una experiencia que Tsuna no pudo olvidar fue cuando en una visita del pelirrojo, Takeshi le había dado chocolates que las fanáticas le habían dado. Los que ninguno sabia, sin embargo, era que los chocolates tenían un liquido dentro. Tsuna nunca hubiera imaginado que Enma era un borracho coqueto que actuaba mas como un gato Cheshire que otra cosa.

Ese día, Tsuna también descubrió que Enma era homosexual y se negó a contestar de donde habían salido los chupetones que tenía en el cuello.

Tsuna supo algunas cosas nuevas sobre Enma. Le gustaban los gatos, los títeres y que tenía un pulpo mascota que Skull le había regalado y que se reusaba a comer Takoyaki en frente del _'Signor Polpo'_ (1). Enma también supo que Tsuna era alérgico a las manzanas, tenía muchos bonsái y cactus, y que en realidad el tenia una gran voz para el canto.

* * *

><p>(1): Señor Pulpo<p>

hola a todos!aqui se reporta mitsu-chan despues bastante tiempo, creo que un par de personas me querran matar a cañonazos por desapadecer así.

Bueno, antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, realmente lo siento mucho por no haber subido nada hasta ahora; pero verán que todo tiene una explicación. si leen mi profile se enteraran de todo.

Nuevamente me disculpo con todos. y se que es mucho pedir pero estaría realmente agradecida y feliz si nos dejan un review (la autora actualizara mas rapido si lo hacen ^^).

Bueno, sin mas que decir, excepto mil perdones, se despide mitsu-chan

Nos leemos!

byebye n_n


End file.
